Blade Of Spirits
by imblack162007
Summary: Link kills gandalf, returns the triforce...but now a new quest is waiting the Spirit sword is calling his name. rated T for mild language, and graphic love scenes.


**The blade of the spirits **

Chapter one: A hero has awoken...yea right.

Its a rainy day, and the moon is falling out in the horizon. Birds flying in the air, a smell of ripe dandelions has just entered the air...What in the hell am i talkin about.

This is a story about a boy who finds a legendary sword, that is said to hold mysterious powers..yay. Of couse this isnt ur average fairy tale the bad guy will prevail. hahahhahah cough excuse me. Back to the story though it has a little love alot of action though. plz R&R. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, AND MY FIRST FAN FIC.

This story is ruffly 5 years before the orcana of time. Ahhhh... i said yawning. Pshhhsth...thunk (the sound of lauging children can be heard near by). "what in the hell was that" i said to myself. I get out of my bed and go look near the now broken window, to see a bommerang on my floor. I pick up the bommerang, and go to my window, i notice some of the neigherborhood children rolling around on the ground just laughing. "hay you little shits, my mom is going to be pissed" i shouted. They laughed harder now. "you think thats funny" i threw the bommerang one of the kids ducked, and it got prepelled back at me...i wasnt ready, and it smacked me right back in the forehead. The kids were laughing even harder now. "stupid adolecents" i shouted. I slammed the shutters closed, when i slammed them shut, one of the shutters broke off, and fell down the side of the house landing on the cat (rarowww) it shouts and runs away. The kids are all crying they are laughing so hard.

"Jami time for breakfast" mom said shouting. I walked down the stairs to see Tom the blacksmith in the town siting at the table (right beside my mom). I glare at him furiously. You see, ever since my dad died this guy has been all over my mom (its quite sick), I hate this guy so much.

"How are you today jami" tom said. I just ignored him, and sat down. "he asked u a question" mom said. "Horrible" i said. "why" he asked back. "look enough chit-chat okay you are just trying to score points with me to impress my mom". "Jami" my mom said with anger. "well...he is, and you are falling for it" i said.

"Jami why dont you go run along and go play, i would like some alone time with Tom today okay." mom said enthusasticaly. "fine...whatever do what you want, just leave me out of it." i said. i pull my chair away, and let it hit the floor.

I went to go grab my backpac when Tom stopped me and threw me on the ground. "You gotta problem with me boy" he said to me. "yeah, maybe i do"i said. "well...whata ya goin to do about it" he shouted.

I thought about it for a little bit, then i said to him "this". I reared my foot back and propelled it to his groin area. "oh ahhhhhh!" he screamed, then with a loud thunkk...he fell.

I ran like hell out of that house. And ran for the school. I figured i could find some help there, I mean they are teachers right. Well i got to the school and i went to the principle office. I sat down, panting from all the running. "Help, please" i said. A man approches me, as he gets closer i realize that its my councelor. Mr. Wilson. "slow down jami" he said. "can u help me Mr. Wilson" i said still panting. "certainly, what seems to be the problem" he said while walking me to his office. I looked around his office and saw pictures all over the office, and something else caught my eyes. It was a statue worn of age, it seemed to be a boy holding a sword in one hand above his head, and in his other hand was a big shield ( to big for a kid of this size) it had a picture on the shield it was too old to make out, but it had a tri-force insignia on it that was not worn away.

"whos that" i said while staring at the statue. "that, jami is lord kokori founder of this villiage" he responded. "what is he so famous for" i asked innocently. "well for one he is the founder of kokori, also he aided hyrule in destroying Xavier the third" he said proudly. "and who is Xavier" i asked. "Xavier the third was one of hyrules greatest enemies" he snaped back.

"Didnt you need help" he asked. "help...oh yes help" i responded back. i was telling him of the incident " my mother is falling in love with Tom the blacksmith, and this pissed me off. Then he asked me if i had a problem, i said yeah maybe i do. Then i kicked him in the balls and i ran he for help and safety.


End file.
